Luces de neón
by EasternHare
Summary: A Kiyota le gusta Maki, y no deja de pensar en si eso le hace o no homosexual, no solo eso, sino que además se lo ha dicho a Jin por error. NobunagaxMaki JinxNobu Yaoi lemon
1. Chapter 1

**NA: Este es un fic que escribí con ayuda de mi hermano hace siglos. Estaba publicado con otra cuenta de la que eliminé todo. Quería volverlo a subir porque en realidad me gustaba bastante.**

I

Gratificación Instantánea

Kyota se sentía cansado. Los duros entrenamientos que se llevaban a cabo en el instituto Kainan no eran precisamente un camino de rosas, o tal vez sí, pues el fruto del duro trabajo siempre era gratificante.

Se lanzó sobre su cama, lo que él quería en aquel momento era gratificación instantánea. Quería que Maki lo viera tal y como era. Que si el Shohoku tiene unos novatos muy buenos, que si Sendoh es un rival a tener en cuenta… nunca le decía "¡Genial Nobu!". Ese era otro problema, él era "Nobu" aquella forma tan mona de llamarlo por su apellido le sacaba de quicio. "Si estas cansado Nobu-kun no pasa nada, podemos parar" decía. Si, estaba cansado, pero cansado de que lo viera como un niño al que debía educar.

— Eres un genio — dijo en voz alta para sí mismo. Si lo oía su madre pensaría que estaba loco, pero en parte necesitaba oírlo. Necesitaba oír que era perfecto porque una parte de él necesitaba un refuerzo positivo, pues muy en el fondo se sentía una mierda de tío. Siempre se preguntaba como Hanamichi Sakuragi podía decirse que era un genio y creérselo sin más —. Eres el único titular de primero del Kainan — argumentó después.

Nada, aquel día estaba demasiado deprimido como para que ninguna de aquellas tonterías le subieran el ánimo. Hacía un par de días Jin le había pedido salir como amigos, y él lo había malinterpretado todo contándole que estaba encaprichado de Maki. Todo había desembocado en un "tío creo que lo que te pasa en realidad es que te sientes impresionado, es normal, es el mejor jugador de la prefectura", era un cretino.

Probablemente tenía razón en parte, pero es que antes de conocer a Maki él se creía heterosexual. Maki le había hecho cambiar de forma de pensar, antes miraba con recelo a los homosexuales y no tenía claro como podía funcionar el sexo entre dos hombres. Ahora ya lo sabía. Le había costado algunos yenes en el barrio dos de Shinjuku, en Tokio, pero no quería pensar en ello. Con su cara bonita y aquel cuerpo, tener que pagar para acostarse con alguien era algo que le deprimía aun más.

Se deshizo de todos aquellos pensamientos negativos, cerró sus ojos y se centró en Maki. Pensó en su piel morena, sus ojos negros y aquel cuerpo tan perfecto sólo cubierto por una pequeña toalla después del entrenamiento. Aquel calor tan agradable que siempre sentía cuando pensaba en él recorrió su cuerpo. Debajo de sus pantalones del uniforme una erección empezaba a asomarse. Solía ser un problema en los vestuarios, pero no lo era en la solitud de su habitación. Alargó su mano hacia su entrepierna, desabrochó sus pantalones y acarició su miembro imaginando que era el de Maki. Su mano se movía a un ritmo acompasado arriba y abajo y el chico imaginaba su compañero de equipo estirado sobre la cama mientras él le tocaba.

— ¡Kyota a cenar! — la voz de su madre le fastidió el momento. La cena podía esperar, Maki no, pero ahora ya había perdido el hilo y su miembro perdía la erección. Podía recuperarla si se ponía a ello, pero el miedo de que la pesada de su madre decidiera entrar en la habitación, para asegurarse de que se había enterado que la familia iba a cenar, hizo que el chico volviera a abrocharse los pantalones. Esperó por un tiempo prudencial, no era cuestión de bajar con el pene medio erecto, y bajó a cenar.

Durante la cena, el chico intentaba comer rápido y sin pensar demasiado. De lo contrario las fantasías con un Maki que le agarraba por el pelo y le susurraba las cosas que harían juntos en cuanto subiera a su habitación aparecían en su cabeza y de su cabeza bajaban a su entrepierna. Su madre le servía más y más comida, estaba muy orgullosa del chico. En una familia en que el sustento económico se basaba en el duro trabajo de una madre soltera con dos hijos el hecho de que él hubiera conseguido una beca para un instituto adscrito a una universidad, como el Kainan, era algo que llevaban celebrando desde el inicio de las clases, en primavera.

Trató de comer todo lo que la mujer le ponía en el plato, y cuando por fin pudo escabullirse de la mesa se sentía tan pesado. Ni masturbarse tranquilo podía. Se estiró en la cama y sus ojos se cerraron casi solos, aquel día la gratificación instantánea tendría que esperar.

A las seis y media de la mañana sus ojos se a abrieron instintivamente. El despertador sonaría en media hora, tenía exactamente unos treinta minutos y una erección matutina esperándole. El día no podía terminar mal si empezaba así. La goma del pantalón era molesta, de modo que tiró de los pantalones hacia abajo. También se subió la camiseta un poco. Kyota empezó acariciando su abdomen y poco a poco fue descendiendo hasta que llegó a su pene. Quería ir despacio. No es que no le gustase el sexo rápido y duro, pero tenía treinta minutos y podía aprovechar cada uno de los segundos que le correspondían. Empezó a hacer movimientos cíclicos sobre su pene. Esta vez imaginaba la mano de Maki tocándolo a él y con su mano sus labios rodeando el glande del miembro.

En aquel momento la puerta se abrió. Era Yamato, su hermano pequeño, que lejos de irse en cuanto vio a su hermano en aquella posición tan íntima se sentó en la silla del escritorio.

— Continua, continua — dijo el chico riendo. Kyota ya no se masturbaba, toda la sangre que mantenía su erección matinal se había mudado a su cara, ahora roja como un tomate —. Sólo que mamá dice que el desayuno ya está preparado. Eso y me llevo una camisa, mi ropa esta sucia.

Tras sus palabras y robarle una camisa del armario, Yamato se marchó de la habitación. Kyota odiaba su vida, odiaba a su hermano y el día en que nació, el cual no recordaba porque apenas tenía un año. Se levantó, fue al baño y caminó hasta la cocina deseando que su hermano tuviera la bocota cerrada.

El día transcurrió sin graves problemas para el chico. Incluso una chica le había entregado una carta de amor, a pesar de que pensaba que la chica en cuestión no era gran cosa se sentía elogiado por que una chica le fuera detrás.

Cuando el entrenamiento terminó y la mayoría de los alumnos corrieron a las duchas, Kyota se quedó fingiendo que practicaba los lanzamientos de tres puntos. Después de las frustraciones de la noche anterior y aquella mañana sabía que el ver a Maki cambiándose sería algo realmente duro. Duro en especial porque no podía controlar sus impulsos sexuales y seguramente todo el equipo se percataría de su dudosa orientación sexual. No le preocupaba que pensarán que era gay, sólo que seguía sin tener demasiado clara su sexualidad y no quería que una etiqueta impuesta por un momento de debilidad le definiera de por vida.

Jin reparó en él, se acercó a su compañero de equipo y se quedó a su lado sentado. Observó como Kyota lanzaba aquel triple.

—No estás colocando los pies correctamente — comentó el chico levantándose y tomando otra pelota en sus manos. Soichiro no era el mejor de los jugadores, pero si había algo que se le daba bien eran los triples. Había practicado los tiros de tres puntos casi como un arte o una ciencia hasta el punto de no fallar casi nunca—, tienes que colocarlos así.

Dicho y hecho el chico que se había colocado en la posición correcta lanzó a canasta. Evidentemente la pelota paso por en medio de la aro mostrando la habilidad del chico.

Kyota, a quien en realidad le importaba un pimiento cómo se lanzaban los triples correctamente, le aplaudió el amable gesto. Se estiró en el suelo y miró al techo.

— Si te soy sincero me da igual —dijo el chico algo exasperado. Esperaba que después de todo lo que sabía, Jin fuera suficientemente espabilado para darse cuenta de que estaba evitando ir a los vestuarios al mismo tiempo que Maki. Pero al parecer Jin no estaba relacionando ideas ni usando el bonito cerebro que la evolución del género homo le había dado. ¿Sería un mono? Se preguntó Kyota en su cabeza riéndose solo.

—Te veo realmente deprimido — dijo el chico mirando hacia abajo, a la cara de Nobunaga. No esperaba tener que forzarle, pero se sentía en la obligación de hacer algo —. Tu y yo deberíamos salir por ahí, ligar un poco y esas cosas.

Kyota se preguntaba por qué era tan pesado con aquello de salir por ahí. Tenían quince y dieciséis años, con un poco de suerte les dejarían entrar en una cafetería veinticuatro horas y tomar un helado. Nobunaga hizo presente aquel pensamiento sorprendiendo al chico de segundo curso.

— No te preocupes Nobu — le contestó el lanzador con tranquilidad —, tengo amigos en algunos locales y unos carnets falsos que nos servirán.

Vaya con el niño de cara bonita, pensó el otro chico. De modo que Jin, el angelical lanzador del Kainan que te miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y siempre parecía dudar, tenía en realidad ases guardados debajo de la manga.

—Ya veremos — contestó Kyota —, tal vez no me vaya mal que me dé el aire.

Después de aquello los dos chicos caminaron juntos hacia el vestuario. Gracias al cielo Maki salía cuando ellos entraban, lo que hizo que el alero del Kainan se relajara un poco.

En realidad si descontaba la interrupción de Yamato aquella mañana, el día no había sido tan terrible. Subió a su cuarto rápidamente, corrió el pasador de la puerta y se lanzó sobre el puff rojo. No habría interrupciones aquella noche, su madre había salido a cenar con una amiga y Yamato tenía que estudiar. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

Se quitó los pantalones, y empezó a masturbarse. En su mente la imagen era mucho más sugerente. Las manos de Maki acariciaban sus abdominales mientras su lengua lamia su cuello y le mordisqueaba. En realidad Kyota deseaba que el chico se quedara quieto, sodomizarlo era el objetivo pero no podía resistirse a la imagen de aquellas manos acariciándole el miembro erecto.

La mente del chico cambió aquellas imágenes por otras, sin dejar de mover su mano a un ritmo constante, imaginó a Maki suplicándole. El surfista le pedía que le penetrase, que no le hiciera esperar más. En su imaginación Kyota torturaba al capitán de su equipo lamiéndole alrededor de su agujero lleno de aquel lubricante luminoso.

El chico se hartó de imaginar preliminares, tenía ganas de penetrarle. Todos los detalles le daban igual, ahora sólo quería correrse. Sus dedos alrededor de su pene apretaban con fuerza y cada vez a un ritmo más frenético. En su cabeza Maki jadeaba tras cada embestida del chico, aquella voz había perdido toda la dulzura con la que normalmente le hablaba, expresaba únicamente deseo, necesidad de él. Kyota ya no podía más, su cuerpo respondía a la imaginación de la voz de Maki de una forma repentina, casi sin poder controlarlo se corrió.

— ¡Mierda! — exclamó cuando por fin ya se había recuperado del orgasmo. Toda su camisa estaba llena de semen. Pondría la lavadora antes de que su madre llegase, de no ser así la humillación sería atroz. Seguramente si su madre se enteraba haría alguna broma en la mesa, y Yamato añadiría la visión de primera hora de la mañana. Eso sólo acabaría en un montón de bromas sobre lo pajillero que era y se vería obligado a quitar el poster de Namie Amuro y su postura sugerente.

En calzoncillos se paseó hasta el lavadero donde cogió las camisas blancas de su hermano, las mezclo con la suya y puso la lavadora en marcha. Después de todo que su hermano le hubiera dicho aquella mañana que tenía todas las camisas sucias había supuesto una ventaja.

El único momento en que se sintió algo incomodo fue en el desayuno del día siguiente en que su madre le comentó que estaba muy colaborador, por poner la lavadora. También se sintió muy elogiado cuando le comentó a Yamato que debería tomar ejemplo de él.


	2. Chapter 2

II

Kabuchiko

Finalmente Nobunaga había aceptado a salir con Jin. Aquel viernes por la tarde se dirigieron en tren a Tokio, cenaron en un restaurante de fideos y se dirigieron a una discoteca en Roppongi. En la cola Kyota se puso muy nervioso ¿Cómo iban a dejarle entrar por allí? Tanto él como Jin no eran más que dos críos, se les vería en la cara a pesar de su altura y corpulencia. Luego estaban aquellos carnets falsos que no se la pegaría ni a un idiota, no se parecían en nada a los tipos de la foto.

Para sorpresa de nuestro protagonista al legar a la puerta Jin sonrió al portero y este les dejó pasar a los dos, sin más. Sin pedirles aquellos carnets de juguete, ni tan siquiera una pregunta estúpida. Sólo un pasen, paguen su entrada y disfruten.

En un primer momento a Nobunaga le costaba acostumbrarse a aquel ambiente. En el fondo era un chico un poco tímido, pero después de la primera bebida el ritmo de la música le llevaba solo. Era un deportista y no solía beber, así que con poco alcohol se sentía suficientemente feliz como para desinhibirse por completo. El alcohol también provocaba otras reacciones, los instintos sexuales del chico se estaban despertando.

Cerca de Kyota una chica mayor que él, de unos veinticinco años, bailaba arrimándose a él de un modo sensual. El chico se sentía ligeramente intimidado debido a su inexperiencia, pero el exuberante y curvilíneo cuerpo de la chica le atraía. Haciendo un esfuerzo para no pensar, Kyota siguió el ritmo de aquella chica al bailar. Al cabo de pocos minutos la chica atacaba al jugador de baloncesto devorando sus labios con ansia. Pasaron pegados, bailando y besándose durante más de media hora, hasta que Jin apareció interrumpiendo aquel momento de desgaste de instintos.

En aquel momento le molestó, se marchaban de aquella discoteca para ir a un bar de copas. Al parecer Jin se había encontrado con un viejo amigo y quería ir a un sitio más calmado donde poder charlar. Después del rato, Kyota empezó a preguntarse por qué diablos había besado a una mujer que desconocía por completo, de hecho a duras penas recordaba su cara. Sus necesidades sexuales le desconcertaban cada vez más, tan pronto fantaseaba con su amigo y compañero de equipo, como se enrollaba con una tipa cualquiera la cual en cierto sentido no le interesaba lo más mínimo.

Al llegar a aquel bar, Kyota se percató de lo diferente que era de la discoteca. El ambiente era parecido, luces de neón y música en un volumen más bien alto, pero en el bar había mesas y sofás. Toda la decoración era ligeramente burlesca, en tonos rojos, leopardo y sofás de polipiel negra.

Se sentaron en una mesa redonda muy pequeña. Pidieron algunas bebidas que Kyota no había probado antes, el dulce sabor de aquellos cócteles le agradaba. La música en un tono algo alto pero no demasiado le hacía sentir cómodo y el montón de hombres atractivos que se paseaban por allí exacerbaban sus instintos.

Jin hablaba animadamente con aquel tipo, parecía que se conocían de hacía tiempo. A Kyota le incomodaba mucho aquel tipo, chocaba constantemente su pierna contra la suya y le miraba de un modo pícaro. No es que le molestase la actitud en sí, no se sentía atraído por aquel hombre de mediana edad. Era algo que no podía controlar ni decidir. Se preguntaba de qué conocería su amigo a un tipo canoso y con gafas que más bien parecía un compañero de trabajo de su padre. Por la conversación, Kyota dedujo que habían tenido algún tipo de relación, pero no sacaba en claro nada.

El problema real para el chico apareció cuando Jin anunció que tenía que ir al baño. Aquellos cinco minutos se convertirían en los cinco minutos más largos de la vida del jugador de baloncesto, ni la final del nacional, ni los exámenes finales podían haberle resultado tan duros.

— ¿Desde cuándo estás con Soichiro? — preguntó aquel hombre. Parecía curioso, y de no haber sido por todo aquel movimiento de piernas tan incomodo le hubiera caído bien.

— N-no — titubeó Nobunaga. Parecía que a Jin también le gustaban los hombres, "podría habérmelo dicho el idiota este" pensó el chico. Luego estaba el problema de cómo contestar exactamente a aquel tipo —. Jin y yo no somos pareja.

La mirada de aquel tipo se iluminó, al parecer se había tomado aquella respuesta como una invitación. Aquel hombre sin pensárselo ni un segundo se había lanzado a desabrochar los pantalones de Kyota delante de todo el bar. Kyota se apartó rápidamente cayendo al suelo. Una pequeña taquicardia sacudió su cuerpo, no quería tener sexo con aquel hombre.

— No te pongas así, te puedo pagar — dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo al ver la reacción del chico.

Kyota aún en el suelo se sentía totalmente turbado. No era que la prostitución le pareciera algo malo ni nada por el estilo, pero prostituirse era algo que estaba lejos de sus planes para el futuro, tanto inmediato como a largo plazo.

Jin que había visto parte la escena, ayudó a su compañero de instituto a levantarse, se despidió rápidamente de aquel viejo amigo y agarrando por el brazo a Kyota salieron del bar.

Durante un rato, los dos chicos caminaron en un silencio bastante incomodo. El lanzador del Kainan quería decir algo, pero al parecer no se atrevía. El otro chico podía verlo en su lenguaje corporal.

Cerca de unas maquinas de vending los chicos se sentaron, aún en silencio.

— Compraré algo de beber— anunció Kyota algo molesto por la actitud silenciosa de su compañero —, ¿quieres tu algo?

— Debería haberte explicado un par de cosas antes de invitarte a venir — dijo Jin haciendo caso omiso al comentario de su amigo. Seguido empezó a explicarle algo que hizo que Kyota entendiera mejor lo ocurrido hacía un momento en el bar.

Al parecer Jin no era el niño bueno que aparentaba. El año anterior se había dedicado a prostituirse, no por necesidad, únicamente por molestar a sus padres. Al empezar la secundaria alta los padres de Jin le habían pedido que abandonase el baloncesto y estudiara más. Querían que siguiera el ejemplo de sus hermanos mayores, que después de la universidad ya habían empezado a trabajar en puestos importantes empresas internacionales.

Soichiro no soportaba aquella idea. Sabía que nunca sería una estrella del baloncesto y no contaba con entrar en la selección juvenil del país, pero estaba en el Kainan. Todos aquellos duros entrenamientos le hacían sentirse alguien importante, alguien que podía llegar a ser un gran lanzador aun que no fuera gran cosa en todo lo demás. A la sombra de sus hermanos, Jin necesitaba el baloncesto tanto como lo amaba.

Luego estaba aquello de ser gay. A sus padres les parecía una tontería infantil de adolescente, no le creían cada vez que lo decía. A pesar de haber encontrado sus revistas pornográficas mientras limpiaban su cuarto, consideraban que sólo lo hacía por molestarles. Y de aquella idea sacó lo de prostituirse y molestarlos de verdad. Durante medio año Jin tomaba el tren a Tokio cada fin de semana y vendía su cuerpo esperando que algún amigo de sus padres lo viera en aquellas circunstancias. Aquello no tardó en ocurrir y fue un escándalo.

Después del escándalo que atormentó a sus padres, estos dejaron de molestarle. Si él no se prostituía más y sacaba buenas notas le dejarían hacer lo que quisiera.

— ¡Vaya! y mi madre piensa que yo soy problemático —comentó Kyota, alucinaba con toda aquella historia —. Yo como mucho mancho las camisetas. Por cierto ¿Por qué diablos fuimos con aquel tipo al bar?

— Todos tenemos nuestros problemas — rio Jin restándole importancia a lo que acababa de contar e ignorando la pregunta que acababa de hacerle su amigo. Miró al cielo y después de pensárselo bien decidió confesarle algo que se había guardado —. Supongo que ahora puedo también decirte que siempre he estado enamorado de Maki, el que por cierto es muy, pero que muy heterosexual.

— Cuánto menos tu y él tenéis muy claro quienes sois — dijo el alero del Kainan riéndose a carcajadas. Le resultaba irónico que su amigo fuera homosexual a conciencia y el tipo de sus más ardientes fantasías heterosexual —. Yo no tengo ni idea de si me gustan los hombres o las mujeres. Ni tan siquiera sé si estoy enamorado de Maki, si como tu dijiste sólo me impresiona o si es sólo un capricho. ¿Por qué que soy? ¿Homo? ¿Hetero? ¿bi? ¿Debería ampliar horizontes?

— A lo mejor sólo te gustan las personas independientemente de su sexo — argumentó Soichiro sin darle más vueltas al asunto. Pensaba que su amigo era un romántico sin darse cuenta de ello.

Tal vez fuera por aquellas palabras tan dulces o por el alcohol que aún no había sido expulsado por completo de su organismo, pero Kyota sintió la necesidad de besar a Jin. No se trataba de un beso intenso, se trataba de una demostración de afecto hacia el cretino de su mejor amigo. Las manos del chico rodearon el rostro aniñado del otro y con ellas lo acercó al suyo, los labios de los dos chicos se rozaron y sus narices se tocaban.

Aquel momento tan íntimo despertó en Jin ganas de más. Cuando Kyota se separó de él, este se lanzó a robarle uno más intenso y apasionado. Agarró por el pelo de la nuca a Nobunaga y lo empujó de nuevo hasta su posición anterior. Kyota se asustó por un instante y dejó caer su cuerpo hacia atrás. Aquella duda infantil fue historia en pocos segundos, el chico enseguida se adelantó para terminar con aquel beso desenfrenado, empujó a Jin contra la máquina de vending, lo besaba con mayor pasión de lo que el mismo imaginaba. Sus labios embadurnados en saliva no dejaban de restregarse. Aquella era una acción con un destino unidireccional. Jin lo sabía, aun que Kyota no estaba tan seguro de si se sentía capaz de llevar aquel momento hasta el final.

En aquel momento Jin desabrochó aquellos ajustados tejanos que llevaba su compañero, su mano se escurrió con soltura dentro de sus bóxers de nailon. Kyota perdió el sentido del razonamiento por segundos. Era terriblemente excitante para el chico ver como su amigo le tocaba de aquel modo en medio de la calle. Un pensamiento fugaz interrumpió su pasión, podían ser arrestados por escándalo público si alguien los veía y decidía denunciarles.

La mano de Jin se movía acompasadamente, nuestro mono salvaje no pudo ahogar más sus gemidos. En aquel momento culminante y sorprendiendo a Soichiro, Kyota le pidió que parara.

— No puedo hacer esto aquí— dijo Kyota abrochándose los pantalones como podía, pues su pene aún erecto no le dejaba hacerlo con la soltura habitual. Jin que tenía la otra mano metida dentro de sus propios pantalones se preguntaba por qué lo había hecho, tal vez su amigo no sentía del mismo modo que él —. En serio, Vamos a un Love-ho.

Tras las últimas palabras de Nobunaga, Soichiro se sintió un poco más aliviado. Al menos no había empezado algo que no iba a terminar.

En busca de un Love Hotel en concreto, Jin susurraba sus pensamientos eróticos a Nobunaga y de tanto en tanto paseaba su mano por debajo de la camiseta de este.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso! — Se quejó gritando un poco el más joven. Soichiro acababa de narrarle una escena que podía haber sacado de su propia mente en la que ellos dos se lo montaban en las duchas del instituto con Maki mirándolos, masturbándose. La incomodidad del chico crecía por el simple hecho de que cada vez pasaban por calles más concurridas, todo el mundo les miraba. Tan pegados y sensualmente acaramelados, no había una sola persona que no se girase a mirarlos.

— ¿Tú crees que quiero perder de vista eso? — Dijo de modo superficial Jin refiriéndose a la erección del otro chico, aún más incomodo cuando oyó el comentario. Rojo como un tomate y con las manos en los bolsillos, Kyota decidió andar unos pasos por detrás de Jin.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Yokohama

El love Hotel en cuestión se llamaba "Moulin", un gran letrero con luces de neón parpadeaba anunciando el nombre del local. Probablemente el nombre del local hacía referencia al famoso Moulin Rouge de París.

Al entrar Kyota se dirigió a aquella pantalla luminosa en la que debían seleccionar una habitación, pero al parecer aquello no entraba en los planes de Jin. Este le agarró de la mano y lo condujo hasta la puerta trasera del lugar. Estaban en las oficinas del establecimiento. Una mujer menuda se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa amable.

— ¡Cuánto tiempo Okami-kun ! — dijo la mujer. Kyota enseguida dedujo que aquel debía ser el nombre de guerra de Jin, en otras palabras su apodo de prostituto—. Te he echado de menos —. Una sonrisa pícara apareció en los labios de ella —, Pero si a este cliente tendrías que pagarle tú, es una dulzura.

Nobunaga se puso rojo como un tomate, resultaba muy extraño que lo alagaran de aquel modo. Aquella noche estaba resultando de lo más positiva para su autoestima, la cual se inflaba poco a poco. Jin rió ante aquel comentario, minutos atrás hubiera pagado por que su amigo no lo rechazase.

— Este no es un cliente Ameyoko-san — contestó Jin algo impaciente. El chico había entrado a saludar a Ameyoko en un único intento que la estancia en un love Hotel no les resultase tan cara, pero le estaba costando una conversación demasiado larga — ¿Qué habitación nos dejas a buen precio?

Sin contestar nada, la mujer tomó una llave de detrás de ella y se la entregó a Jin. Ella se había percatado de lo impaciente que estaba el chico, y en cierto modo le parecía adorable.

El lanzador del Kainan tomó la llave y leyó el número de habitación, no necesitaba nada más. Volvió a tirar del brazo de Kyota y lo arrastró al estrecho ascensor sin despedirse de la mujer, las gracias se daban por sentadas y después de pagar.

Según parecía los preliminares no podían esperar a la habitación, mientras subían en el ascensor Jin atacaba a Kyota arrancándole la camiseta y lamiendo sus pezones. El alero miraba al techo y pensaba "ojala no haya cámaras de seguridad en el ascensor". Esos pensamientos sólo duraron hasta que la boca de Jin rozó su entrepierna. ¿A quien le importaba una maldita cámara que ni siquiera sabía si existía?

Al entrar en aquella sobria habitación Jin se quitó la ropa rápidamente, se quedó en slip, esperando a que su compañero hiciese lo mismo.

Kyota estaba nervioso, el momento de pasión frente a las maquinas de vending era una cosa diferente. En aquel momento sus impulsos le llevaban, ahora el miedo a hacer algo mal le frenaba. Quitarse los pantalones era todo un reto, sus manos temblaban. Fue Jin quien tuvo que arrancarle los pantalones de un modo violento. Aquello excitó al chico de cabello largo, nunca se había imaginado aquella faceta de su compañero de equipo.

Los dos chicos, tendidos sobre aquella cama de forja con cubre colchón verde oscuro, se besaban apasionadamente en un desenfreno de necesidad, necesidad el uno del cuerpo del otro sin una tregua.

Jin empujó la cabeza de Kyota hacia abajo. El chico captó enseguida la orden de su compañero de cama. Sin rechistar descendió hasta la entrepierna de Jin y deslizando los calzoncillos hacia abajo se introdujo el pene en su boca. El mono salvaje apretaba con sus labios el erecto miembro del otro, con la lengua acariciaba el glande. Jin empezó a gemir grititos ahogados casi al momento. Cada vez que Kyota hacia amago de parar le golpeaba suavemente en la cabeza. Aquel era su momento, después vendría el de su amigo.

Kyota, cansado del vaivén que realizaba con la boca, aflojó el ritmo de la felación y colocó su mano alrededor del pene. Ahora presionaba con los labios y con sus dedos, el placer cada vez se hacia más intenso para el lanzador. Sus gemidos cada vez fuertes llegaban a los oídos de Nobunaga excitándole más y haciendo que su ritmo fuera cada vez más frenético. El cuerpo de Jin llegaba poco a poco a su límite, jadeando y gimiendo sin control finalmente llegó al orgasmo corriéndose en la boca de su compañero.

El chico de largos cabellos se deleitaba con el semen de su compañero aún en la boca, pero lejos de dejar las cosas como estaban besó a Jin pasándole parte de su esperma a la boca. Los dos se relamían en el dulce sabor de aquel brebaje, en la intensidad que aquel beso instintivo y sucio.

El joven se ya se sentía con suficiente soltura como para dejar de recibir órdenes de Jin, así que sin ningún preámbulo ordenó a este que se girara y se quitó los boxers de nailon que oprimían su erección.

Kyota se lamió los dedos e introdujo uno en el ano de Jin, despacio y haciendo círculos, de es modo este enseguida se abrió y el chico pudo introducir otro. A pesar de haberse corrido ya, el chico volvía a gemir.

— En mi pantalón— dijo el lanzador del Kainan entre jadeos. Al principio Kyota se sintió desconcertado por aquellas palabras de escaso significado, pero enseguida comprendió que se refería al lubricante.

En el bolsillo del pantalón encontró un preservativo y un pequeño tubo de lubricante seco. Jin le miraba ansioso, a Kyota le pareció que probablemente Jin lo tenía todo pensado antes de que incluso de que decidieran salir de fiesta. Era sólo una impresión, pues el chico era en realidad muy precavido.

Jin le quitó el preservativo de las manos a Kyota, quería ponérselo él. Sin dejar que el titular de primer curso se sentara, Jin se incorporo ligeramente introduciendo el preservativo en su boca. Acompañó con las manos el erecto pene hacia sus labios y con su lengua deslizó el látex por el miembro de su compañero. Aquel acto estremeció a Kyota, se moría de ganas de penetrarlo de una vez por todas.

Con el lubricante en sus dedos volvió a la tarea de preparar el ano de Jin, le preocupaba que le doliera.

— ¡Quieres hacer el favor de empezar ya! — Se quejó el lanzador del Kainan, estaba impaciente. El dolor aparecería al principio, pero se disiparía poco a poco. Se lo decía la experiencia.

Kyota se rió, realmente él también estaba impaciente por penetrarle, mas no quería romper el momento con ansias insanas.

El chico colocó su cuerpo sobre al cuerpo de su compañero, apoyando sus codos en paralelo a su cuerpo y levantando ligeramente las caderas. Jin suspiró impaciente, Kyota quería hacer las cosas tan bien que le exasperaba. Estaba pensando eso mismo el lanzador cuando se sobrevino la primera embestida, sorprendiéndole. Quizá si en aquel momento el cuerpo de Jin no hubiese estado cargado de endorfinas le hubiera dolido, lejos de eso su cuerpo se estremeció propinándole un latigazo de calor.

Jin notaba la rítmica respiración de Kyota en su nuca a cada embestida de su cuerpo. El sudor resbalaba por los dos cuerpos empapando el cubre colchón que no habían retirado.

El corazón de Kyota parecía desbocado enviando sangre a través de todo su organismo. Por una parte los músculos de sus piernas le pedían que parase, y por la otra su cerebro demandaba más. Debajo de él, Jin agarraba las sabanas con fuerza y se mordía los labios ahogando sus gemidos. El chico de cabellos largos cada vez lo embestía con más fuerza. Cada vez que sentía el glande de su miembro tocar contra el ano de Jin su cabeza le decía que no podía más, pero Kyota traba de aguantar un poco más. Sólo un poco más, deseaba prolongar aquel placer hasta la eternidad, no quería que parase nunca.

Finalmente, tras una última sacudida el cuerpo de Kyota dijo basta expulsando todo el semen acumulado, el chico llegó al clímax más intenso que recordaría en mucho tiempo. La espera había merecido la pena.

Jin bastante agotado no se corrió, pues su cuerpo no respondía. Cuando Kyota se recobró del intenso placer besó la nuca del chico y se retiro despacio tumbándose a su lado. Era hora de dormir, al menos un poco. Jin tomó el teléfono de la habitación.

— ¿Ameyoko-san? Soy Okami, despiértanos en una hora por favor —. Tras decir esto Jin colgó el teléfono, realmente estaba muy cansado.

Ambos se quedaron adormilados mirándose. Kyota se preguntaba que iba a pasar cuando despertasen y tuvieran que explicarse que había sucedido, pero se quedó dormido sin poder darle demasiadas vueltas, estaba exhausto.

Después de aquella hora de descanso el teléfono sonó. Kyota lo cogió sin pensar, la dulce voz de aquella mujer le dijo —despertad dormilones, si no tendréis que pagar la noche entera. Aquel mensaje era importante, Nobunaga no contaba con demasiado dinero después de pagar la entrada a la discoteca. Despertó a su compañero a quien le costó levantarse, sin hablar del tema que les había llevado a aquel love hotel salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la salida.

A pesar de que el alero del Kainan contaba con pagar a medias, Jin no se lo permitió. Se dirigió a la ventanilla donde Ameyoko y él hablaron durante unos minutos que al otro chico se le hicieron eternos. Kyota asumió que su amigo lo pagara todo, a fin de cuentas había sido él quien le había invitado a salir.

Una vez Jin hubo pagado, los dos chicos salieron de aquel establecimiento. Eran las cuatro y media de la mañana. El primer tren en dirección a Yokohama no salía hasta la siguiente hora de modo que los chicos caminaron tranquilamente hasta la estación. Mientras esperaban en aquella estación de trenes una idea pasó por la cabeza de Jin.

— ¿Vamos a desayunar a la playa? — preguntó el chico.

Kyota asintió, aun que una parte de él sólo quería marcharse a casa y esconderse bajo las sabanas de su cama hasta el lunes. Había sido una noche en la que se había dejado llevar demasiado por sus instintos, y aún más para su compañero. Jin había pasado de buen amigo a mejor amigo y luego a compañero de cama en muy poco tiempo, ¿esperaría pasar a ser algo más? "¿Y yo?" se preguntó el chico mirando a su compañero sentado en aquel banco de la estación. ¿Qué esperaba él de todo aquello? El amor no se crea de la aventura de una sola noche. Seguía pensando en Maki, pero tal vez fuera más difuso y muy poco realista. Jin lo había dicho "es muy heterosexual".

Entre divagaciones que no llevaban a ninguna conclusión los chicos tomaron el primer tren. Irían a la playa, Kyota creía recordar un viejo proverbio chino que decía algo así como que las olas de la playa siempre mecen los recuerdos y te llevan al origen de quién eres realmente. Tal vez lo decía su abuelo o quizá lo viera en los dibujos animados de pequeño, no lo recordaba.

— ¿Estas preparado para el nacional? — preguntó Jin sin venir a cuento.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué necesidad? — Divagó Kyota en voz alta. Pensaba en sus sentimientos y en aquella noche, la pregunta de Jin ni siquiera había llegado a sus oídos.

— Hombre, pues porque es importante. Es tu debut a nivel nacional — contestó el otro extrañado por aquella respuesta tan ambigua.

¿Su debut a nivel nacional? ¿Que diablos decía aquel cretino? A Kyota le costó reaccionar y darse cuenta de que su amigo hablaba del campeonato nacional. Cuando lo hizo miró a su amigo de soslayo sonrojado.

— ¡Claro que lo estoy! — Dijo decidido. No quería hablar de las inquietudes que traería el campeonato nacional. Le preocupaba que Rukawa se llevase todo el éxito, pero sabía que era muy buen jugador —. Soy un genio, la estrella de primer curso.

Jin sacudió la cabeza, Kyota aún era un niño. En la cabeza del lanzador no había preguntas como en la del otro chico. Era consciente que las situaciones forzadas no llevaban a ningún sitio. Le había rechazado en un primer momento y él había tergiversado la situación fingiendo que pretendía salir como amigos. Lo sucedido aquella noche no estaba preparado, pero la satisfacción en su rostro se podía apreciar. Sí, a Soichiro siempre le había gustado aquel monito salvaje colgado de la anilla que decía ser el mejor novato de toda la prefectura de Kanagawa.

Cuando llegaron a la playa Jin se sentó cerca de la orilla, Kyota lo miraba extrañado.

— ¿Qué te parece si dormimos un rato? — dijo el lanzador del Kainan tirando del brazo de Nobunaga y obligándolo a tenderse a su lado— Así nos pondremos tan morenos como Maki.

Kyota rió. Jin tendió el brazo y tomó la mano del otro chico quien se sonrojó ligeramente, pero no soltó su mano. Kyota se sentía realmente cómodo al lado de Jin.


End file.
